


Nothing That Can't Be Fixed

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: Sometimes we are so in love that we think we can fix anything.Or anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).



> When you love someone, you overlook a great deal. I certainly did. This is a glimpse into how Padme might have felt when she thought of her future with Anakin. She loved him. Of course she wanted to make things better.

As Padme held Anakin’s hand and became his wife, she knew – despite the fluttering of excitement within her and the swells of love and happiness overwhelming her – that this was not the wisest choice to make.

She’d spent her whole life making wise decisions, informed decisions, gathering details and perspectives to assist her. When it came to Anakin, none of those things mattered. He smiled down at her, her handsome, troubled husband, and her logical mind switched off.

If it was a mistake, she would fix it. She would fix him. 

She’d been a Queen, she was a Senator. She could do anything.

Being married to Anakin was wonderful. He was wonderful. He did all manner of sweet things for her when they were lucky enough to be on the same planet. He was romantic, and he loved her. She knew this in her heart. It was a certainty that kept her grounded and sane, even when news of the war proved worrisome. They weren’t together often, and when they were, things usually went well.

Their first argument as a married couple occurred in her apartments over something from the gala earlier in the evening that was so trivial that she couldn’t remember what had set them both off. Anakin had been across the room from her and the rest of the diplomats the whole time, looking upon her with longing. It must have had something to do with someone talking to her in a way he didn’t like or kissing her hand or asking her to dance. The argument escalated quickly from snide jabs to yelling, and Anakin threw a vase against the wall in frustration and stomped out.

His rage could be startling, even if it was never physically directed at her.

Shaken and still quite angry herself, she took a long, hot bath and prepared for bed. There was no way she could sleep, or so she’d thought, but the minute she pulled the cool covers over herself, she drifted away. She woke up, hours later, to see Anakin, kneeling beside the bed, reaching for her hand. 

“I’m sorry, Padme. So sorry. I just… It’s hard. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I’m sorry about the vase. May I please come to bed?”

Padme smiled and opened her arms to him. “Of course, Ani. “ She breathed him in as he wrapped his arms around her and slid into their bed. “We’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

They didn’t. By the morning, the events of the past evening were water swiftly passing under a bridge.

There might be moments of darkness, but there was nothing that they, together, couldn’t fix.


End file.
